Pilihan
by Chankibear
Summary: hinata yang masih sma telah dilamar pemuda dari keluarga kaya raya. apakah hinata menerima lamaran itu ? dan siapakah pemuda itu sebenarnya ?
1. Chapter 1

"" **Pilihan""**

Declaimer: Masashi Kisinomoto

Genre: School, Romance

TYPO, OOT,gajee bikin pusing pake banget :D

Cinta bukanlah sekedar ada rasa sayang..

Cinta bukanlah sekedar ada rasa ingin memiliki…

Cinta bukanlah sekedar ada rasa rindu antara satu sama lain…

Tapi cinta saling melengkapi dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki

Pukul 5 sore, matahari mulai bergeser ke arah barat dan warna langit mulai tampak berwarna kemerahan. Murid eskul yang latihan eskul mulai menghentikan kegiatannya bergegas pulang kerumah sebelum malam datang. Tapi tidak dengan wanita satu ini, terlihat masih melakukan kegiatan rutin sebagai sekretaris kelas. "anko sensei, belum tersentuh teknologi kali yach… masa absen ditulis tangan mana banyak lagi lembarannya.. kan bisa diketik trus diprint deh … kenapa juga harus ditulis tangan ?"

Wanita dengan rambut indigo ini menulis sambil berkomat-kamit meruguti senseinya…

Dilain sisi lelaki jabrik dengan kumis tipis tiga garis tertidur lelap dipojok kelas mendengar suara wanita yang sedikit ribut, diapun terbangun. "hey, suara-mu mengganggu tidurku…"

Wanita yang merasa dirinya hanya sendirian dikelas menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan berbalik mencari sosok suara yang mengagetkannya. "kau toh Naruto. Loh kok Naruto ada disini? perasaan waktu anko sensei mengabsen kamu dikatakan bolos. Jangan bilang kamu ketiduran dikelas dari jam pelajaran anko sensei sampai sekarang? ….. ish. Kamu memang nggak pernah berubah yach... dari dulu selalu tidak ngikutin pelajaran anko sensei."

Naruto yang mendengar celotehan hinata (ya nama gadis itu) hanya melihat hinata dengan muka datar. "pertanyaanmu banyak bener. emangnya kenapa ? itu nggak ada urusannya sama loh .. urusin aja tugas-tugasmu yang belum selesai.."

Hinata yang mendengar itu menjadi kesal.. "ya udah. Nggak dijawab juga nggk papa… nggak nuntut jg.."

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan Naruto mendekat ke meja hinata. Melihat naruto telah berada didekatnya hinata menghentikan lagi pekerjaannya dan mendongak melihat Naruto "kenapa ? mau bantuin ?" dengan muka biasa naruto menjawab "sinii.. biar aku cakar-cakar.."

Mendengar itu hinata menghentikan tugasnya dan segera pulang "malas ngomong sama orang idiot ….."

Naruto mengambil tas " heeey siapa jg yang idiot dasar nenek-nenek bawel".

- **Kediaman Hyuuga-**

"Tadaima" suara cetar membahana milik Hinata. "okaeri" disambut oleh Hanabi.

"nee-chan… ada kabar gembira untuk nee-chan.." dengan senyum yang diperlihatkan untuk hinata.

"ada apa sih hanabi ? kabar apa?" Tanya hinata dengan penuh antusias…

" hmmm… nee-chan ada yang lamar looh …." Jawab hanabi masih dengan senyuman.

" hah ? lamaran? Siapa yang mau dilamar ? Kamu hanabi ? kamu kan masih smp masa udah mau married ?" hinata dengan muka bloOng nya …

"yeeea ne-chaan.. bukan hanabi tapi nee-chan sendiri…"

" akuu ? siapa yang lamar ? sma aja blum nih masa udah ada yang lamar"

"tenang aja nee-chan.. orangnya dari keluarga kaya … orangnya juga tampan nee-chan.. pasti nggak nyesel deh …"

" trus kapan lamarannya ? siapa orangnya ?" Tanya hinata dengan wajah kaget.

" tuh ada di ruang tamu… sana gih lihat calon muu …" hanabi dengan muka jail.

"di ruang tamu? Aduh bagaimana ini …okasan dan otousan dimana?"

"diruang tamu juga, lagi ngobrol dengan calonmu tuh" hanabi dengan sikap memanasi hinata yang kaget.

Tak mau menunggu lama Hinata berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Dengan mengendap-ngendap, memasang mata denga tajam, memasang alat pendengaran hinata berjalan kea rah ruang tamu.

Karena tak melihat kesamping hinata bertabrakan dengan pemuda dan alhasil hinata terjatuh ….

BUAKKK …. "Ah" rintih hinata …

"kamu tidak apa-apa ?" pemuda menjulurkan tangan kearah hinata. "Tidak Apa-apa kok" dengan melihat pemuda tersebut hinata membelalakkan mataa….

Continueeee….

Pojok Author:

Hihihi :D fanfict pertmaa chapter 1.

Mohon kritik serta sarannya yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe gomen yah kalau hinata OOC, nggak yakin bisa nulis hinata yang sebenarnya. SH ? nggak bakalan dehhh … because I am NHL. Tapi tergantung tangan dan mood ane sih bisa sja berubah haluan. Hihihihi doain aja yeah NH.

Awalnya Dapat 1 koment rasanya pengen berhenti saja. Tapi saya piker lagi , bagaimana mau belajar ? kena senggol aja udah jatuh. Yooosh berkat dukungan dan doa dari pihak teman-teman di grup, saya memutuskan akan melanjutkan fic ini, sedikit demi sedikit saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan saya. Terima kasih atas kritikannya yeee…

"" **Pilihan""**

Declaimer: Masashi Kisinomoto

Genre: School, Romance

Fanfict ini OOT dan OOC _

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Ketika melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, ia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri ( kayak mau nyebrang aja mbak..). Tampaknya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Benar saja saat melihat wanita berambut pink yang sedang mengobrol dengan wanita berambut kuning, ia berlari menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut.

" Sakuraaa, Inoo" teriak Hinata (biasa aja hina. nggak lari kemana-mana kok mereka berdua,nggak usah teriak-teriak)

Sakura dan ino yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh. " ohayu Hinata.." serentak mereka berdua (cieee kayak anak kembar)

Hinata dengan ngos-ngosan "Ohayuuu sakura, ohayu ino.."

"hinata udah mengerjain apa ngos-ngosan gini?" Tanya ino penuh antusias.

Sebenarnya hinata mau ceritain perihal lamaran kemarin kepada sakura , tetapi berhubung ada ino si tukang gossip sekolah, terpaksa dipending dulu.

" iee.. aku hanya habis olahraga tadi. Lumayan lah lari-lari pagi cukup buat tubuh sehat." Dengan senyum kebohongan.

"oh gitu … pantass" jawab sakura yang menyakini kebohongan hinata.

"kalau gitu aku pergi ke kelas dulu yeeeaaah…" pamit hinata. 

Bagaimana caranya aku cerita ke sakura yah? Ino aja selalu nempel dengan sakura, salah sendiri sih ino yang jones. Aduh tiba-tiba ke inget pas kemarin …

**Flashback ON**

"**kamu tidak apa-apa ?" pemuda menjulurkan tangan kearah hinata. "Tidak Apa-apa kok" dengan melihat pemuda tersebut hinata membelalakkan mataa….**

" **Nona hyuuga, tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi karena hanya mendapat tatapan mata dari hinata. **

**Hinata yang merasa dirinya hanya bengong akhirnya sadar "eee.. ituuu… ah tidak apa-apa" menerima tangan pemuda itu. **

**Dengan senyum diwajah pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke hinata " perkenalkan Aku Uciha Sasuke, aku datang kesini untuk melamar nona hyuuga" **

**Dengan ekspresi kaget ditunjukkan oleh Hinata " kamu melamar aku ? kenapa ? kok bisa?".**

**Dengan senyum tak luntur " karena aku mencintaimu **** dan aku sudah menantikan ini selama 5 tahun lamanya"**

**Hinata tambah bingung dengan jawaban sasuke " selama 5 tahun ? tunggu dulu .. kenapa bisa selama 5 tahun? Apakah aku mengenal anda ?"**

**Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan hanya tersenyum dan lekas ke ruang tamu. **

Flashback off.

At Class-

Hinata yang duduk dipojo kiri depan tak menghiraukan Kakashi sensei yang sedang mengajar bahasa inggris. Tiba-tiba suara dobrak pintu mengangetkan seisi kelas termasuk hinata yang sedang melamun.

" hehehe :D gomen senseii, aku terlambat" dengan cengiran khas yang merasa tidak bersalah milik Uzumaki Naruto itu.

" hehehe pale luh … terlambat selama 1 jam tidak ada toleransi untukmu naruto. Kamu di hukum membersihkan semua toilet disekolah ini…" dengan muka tidak merasa bersalah memberikan hukuman kejam kepada keponakannya itu.

" yaaaa senseii … yang lain aja kek" melas naruto.

" nggak ada toleransi hukuman buat kamu, sekarang kerjakan !"

Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesuh karena mendapatkan hukuman yang super sekali melelahkan " ah merepotkan ( heh lu bukan shikamaru )".

.

.

hinata mengangkat tangan " Sensei, saya minta izin ke toilet".

Setelah mendapat izin ke toilet, hinata bergegas keluar dari kelas. Tujuan hinata bukanlah toilet melainkan perpustakaan sekolah. Hinata mengirimkan mailbox ke Sakura untuk ke perpustakaan saat jam pertama, karena berhubung setelah jam Kakashi sensei sakura nggak bakalan kelihatan. Maklum, janjian dengan sai tersayangnya sudah lupa dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

Sakura yang sudah mendengar cerita entah sedih atau bahagia dari Hinata memberikan solusi yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya. " begini Hina, kamu minta waktu sama Uciha itu. Kamu bilang aku tidak bisa menerima dia tanpa didasari cinta apalagi kalian akan menikah. Tentunya itu harus didasari dengan cinta."

Hinata merasa sedikit lega dengan saran yang diberikan Sakura. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas "astaga.. cerita dengan sakura membuatku lupa waktu. Apa nanti dikatakan kakashi sensei Lama-lamaan ditoilet.."

Dengan berjalan santai hinata kembali kekelas. Dikejauhan dia melihat pria jabrik yang ia kenal duduk bersandar kedinding dekat toilet dengan muka yang letih. "heii. Baka. Capek ya ?"

" eh ..nenek bawel. Nggak capek kok…" berdiri dengan meregangkan otot-otot lengannya..

" alaah … so cool loh … pasti capekkan ? sukuriin deh, sapa suruh terlambat …" ejek Hinata.

" nenek bawel yang terhormat. Makasih yach atas ejekannya. Mendingan pergi aja deh. Gue alergi lihat nenek-nenek nih.."

Hinata yang merasa dirinya diejek merasa kesal " yee spa jg mau pergi .. orang mau masuk ke toilet :p" hinata masuk ketoilet sambil menghentakkan kaki ( gerak jalan kaleee#jukeen author) sehingga lantai yang sudah dibersihkan naruto kembali kotor.

" nenek-nenek sialan… capek-capek udah bersihin…" naruto sedikit marah.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, naruto menyebarkan air sabun kelantai dengan muka jailnya.  
>.<p>

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Hinata keluar dari toilet dan disambut wajah senyuman dari Naruto. "udah selesai pipisnya?".

Hinata merasa bingung dengan sikap naruto yang berubah 180 derajat " ya udah.."

Hinata berjalan keluar dan menginjak iar sabun itu dan BRUKKK …. Hinata terjatuh teman-teman ….

Ketawa Naruto yang membahana menggema diseluruh ruangan toilet… "huaaaaaaaahahahaaa… :D sukuriin "

Hinata yang melihat naruto tertawa lepas merasa jengkel dan marah " aduhh kakiku patah… hiks.." hinata dengan muka sedih.

"hinata jangan lebay deh… jatuh aja udah patah…"

"aduuhh …. Sakiit nih baka! Ginian nggak bisa dicandaiin !" rintih Hinata.

"yaudah saya bantuin berdiri nih" naruto jongkok dan bantu Hinata berdiri.

" akh.. pelan-pelan baka!" ngomel Hinata.

" dasar nenek bawel …" Naruto memapah Hinata.

Continueee…

Pojok Author :

Huaaaaaa :D lagi semangatnya nih :D

Sekian dulu dari author yeah

Pleaseeee REVIEW :D


End file.
